Where You Go I'll Follow
by Iris Starwind
Summary: Kagome's leaving! Whew.. it's only for 3 weeks, but the others have an idea.. Follow Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou as they travel through time, experience their first plane ride, and make their first, and hopefully last, purchase at the Gap!
1. Where You Go I'll Follow Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's about time I updated, huh? Well, I took the story out of its yucky TXT format, and

placed in a nice, reliable RTF file.. know what that means? PARAGRAPHS! Yes, I just spotted

the lack of them (stupid stupid stupid stupid!), and got some help fixing it all. Better, yes?

Anyway, for those of you who haven't read this story, I know it seems that there are TONS of

fanfics with this theme out there, that's why I tried to make this one different. Hey, I did put

plenty of stereotypical 'modern' things in it. And yes, the Gap scares me too, Inu...

Inu: Baka! Just get on with it already!

IS: Sowwy! Ok, here's 'Where You Go I'll Follow'. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha Fic

'Where You Go I'll Follow'

----

_italic writing_- Inuyasha's thoughts

_italic writing_ - Kagome's thoughts

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------

"There it is... "

The monk looked up from the flames licking away at the wood at his feet with a puzzled face.

"Where what is?"

"That smell.. I wouldn't expect you to smell it, but there it is.."

"What does it smell like?

"Kinda... flowery."

Miroku's eyes lit up. He was ready to spring to his feet at any moment.

"Is it Sango taking a bath with that stuff Kagome called soap?!"

Gold eyes glared at him.

"It's Kagome, you baka. She's back.," Inuyasha said, giving Miroku the 'you're a hopeless cause' look.

Miroku's face fell just slighty as he stood up, his staff jangling annoyingly. He poked it against the small

kitsune napping by the fire, causing it to stir.

"Mph... rrr... huh?"

"It's Kagome, Shippou. She's back."

"Really!? About time too! I missed her," Shippou cried happily, bounding up and eager to go meet his friend.

A pretty girl in a pink and green kimono made her way towards the fire, running her hands through her

long, damp brown hair. Miroku hung his head, noticing his missed opportunity.

"Kagome's back, is she?"

Inuyasha nodded, his face set, no emotion showing through the stony mask.

Unless, of course, you looked into his golden eyes.

If one gazed long and close enough, they would see the bright colors swirling madly, endlessly, hiding

the many emotions that Inuyasha dared not reveal. Not to Miroku, Sango, Shippou...

Especially not to HER.

He looked up when he heard his name, startled to see the others already headed for the well a short

distance away.

"INUYAAASSSHHAAAAAAAA!! Come ooooooooonnnnnn," Shippou whined, jumping up and down

excitedly.

"Coming.." Inuyasha growled, getting to his feet and perfectly disguising his happiness.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome propped herself on the edge of the ancient well, her breath coming out in quick gasps from her

smiling lips. Someone really needed to install a ladder in that darn thing. She'd have to ask Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha...._

Kagome's smile widened slighty so, her thoughts drifting fondly to the hanyou.

I won't let him know how much I missed him... He'll probably just laugh at me anyway..."

She immediately wiped the frown from her face when Shippou launched himself into her arms, tail swishing

and small, soft body quivering happily.

"Kagome!! We missed you, Kagome!!"

"I missed you too, Shippou!"

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama."

"Yes, welcome back!"

"...."

Miroku turned, giving Inuyasha a pointed look.

"Oh.. hey, Kagome." He crossed his arms and glanced away.

_Not today... he will NOT pick a fight with me today!_

"Hello Inuyasha! Oh yeah, Shippou, I brought you presents!"

Kagome set down her bag and rummaged through its bottomless depths, pulling out colorful toys and

snacks and candies to the delight of the fox-child. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering why his

nonchalance had not riled her up this time. Usually her face would turn red, and her eyes would light up

like fire, and her breathing would become rapid and the racing of her angry pulse was clearly visible against

the smooth, white skin of her neck...

Inuyasha shook his head angrily.

_Feh!! At least she won't be yelling and acting all crazy over nothing! _

Still, the thought poked at him, right at the back of his neck. He watched her hand clothing to Sango

curiously, then decided to try a new tactic. Guaranteed to tee her off.

Inuyasha strode purposely over to the canary yellow treasure trove and delved both of his hands inside,

tossing various things at whim.

Kagome froze in the middle of her coversation with Sango, and turned to see her feminine toiletries flying

through the air above them this way and that. She felt a quick flush of anger creep up her neck...

_Ah ah ah! Not today, remember, Kagome?_

She calmly bent down and began gathering everything into her arms.

"Inuyasha, what are you looking for?"

"Uh.. ramen."

"Would you please allow me to look for you?"

"I can find it, bitch!"

"Yes, but I know the contents by heart, Inu-chan, and I could find it very easily."

Inuyasha blinked, completely floored. He had called her a bitch, and she replied with Inu-chan?!

Kagome pushed him away gently and pulled out a can of ramen, placing it in his hand and dumping

the rest of the items back into the bag's cavernous depths. Inuyasha stared at the plastic container in his

hands, dumbfounded. What was with her today?!

Shippou bounced over to Kagome talking excitedly and leading her towards the campsite, Miroku and Sango

following close behind.

_She's up to something..._

Inuyasha stared after her for a moment, before looking at the ramen hungrily and racing to catch up to the

group ahead.

----------------------------------------------------

"But WHYYYYYYY, Kagome?!"

"Because, my mother and brother and I go every year. It's a tradition."

"I don't want you to leave for 3 whole weeks!! What would we do while you were gone?!"

Kagome smiled at the distraught Shippou. "Well, you could do tons of things. You could still hunt for the

jewel shards in my absence.."

"Yes, but it would be 10 times harder!!"

"I bet Kaede could use some help, what with it being so hot lately and all.."

Shippou pouted, small arms crossed over his chest.

"C'mon, it won't be THAT bad, Shippou," Sango patted his head gently.

"It's not like she's leaving us forever," Miroku added.

"I guess so... I still will miss you," Shippou hurtled into Kagome's arms again, hugging her fiercely.

"I know... I know.." Kagome giggled, comforting the kitsune.

Inuyasha never said a word.

---------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight, Shippou." Kagome tucked Shippou into her sleeping bag and stood up. It was time for bed, but

she wasn't the least bit tired. Crickets chirped noisily and fireflies could be seen dancing outside of the firelight.

Kagome sighed, taking in the peaceful scene. It was so different from her time, so very different. No cars, no

electricity, no pollution. Ok, so there were demons, and she did miss her bed at home sometimes...

She started walking through the trees, not really thinking of where she was going, but she wanted to do some

thinking. Moonlight reflected through the branches above her, showing her the way with a glowing path, leading her

to the edge of a lake, the beams reflecting continuously in the smooth ripples. Fireflies danced around her head and

she giggled spontaneously. Kagome stopped and sat on an old weathered log by the water, just staring out, not

really taking anything in.

_Inuyasha has barely said a word to me all night... what did I do? I tried being nice to him... GAH! Maybe_

_it's just me.. my emotions flying around like crazy... but, I can't help being a girl, and having to go through this _

_every month.. IT'S HIM... it's not me at all! He's just acting like a... like a..._

Kagome jumped when a loud shuffling noise disturbed her train of though. She leapt to her feet, eyes wide.

"Who's there? Shippou?"

Inuyasha stepped out from behind a tree, looking calm and slightly bored.

"It's just me."

"Whew! For a second I thought it might have been Naraku!" Kagome laughed nervously.

Inuyasha walked over to the water, his feet making small ripples to reflect his image. Kagome watched him

silently, noticing his hair catching the moonbeams and making his silver mane shine brightly.

"Kagome.... where is this... this place you are going to for 3 weeks?"

"Oh, it's um.. the city of Sapporo. It's pretty far north of Tokyo, but it's near the coast, and Mama loves it there..."

"Feh.." Inuyasha stood still, his pantlegs dampening.

"Inuyasha, you're getting wet, you need to get out of the water."

He turned to look at her. "No."

"Honestly, you could get sick, Inu-chan!"

"You're not my boss, so leave me alone!"

She stomped over to him, grabbing his shirt sleeve.

"Get out of there now! Before you get sick, baka!"

"Let go! Bitch!! You're making m-me-"

Inuyasha's feet slipped in the slick algae and he tumbled forward into the black water, dragging a shrieking Kagome

along with him. Several water fowl shrieked in alarm at the loud splash and took flight.

Kagome surfaced with a gasp, her midnight hair dripping water.

"INUYASHA! I'M SOAKED!!"

The silver head surfaced beside her, sputtering and equally drenched.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME, DAMNIT!!"

"YOU?! LOOK AT ME!! YOU STARTED ALL THIS!!"

"I DID NOT!! BITCH.... BAKA!!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kagome shoved his head under the water in an attempt to silence him.

Inuyasha surfaced slowly and silently, eyes wide.

"WHY YOU--!!!!!" He pushed her head down, barely getting her underwater before she turned on him.

One tried to dunk the other and vice versa. Inuyasha yanked Kagome's foot out from under her, and she screamed,

ready to be soaked again, when he caught her just above the water's surface.

"What the hell are you screaming for? Geez.."

Kagome beat against his chest with her fists.

"Don't scare me like that! I didn't like it!!"

He grabbed her wrists with his clawed hands, stopping her short.

"Fine! Just stop hitting me!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!!"

The two glared into each other's eyes, not noticing how close they had become until Kagome felt his hot breath

brush her face. Her eyes widened and she felt his hand on her waist, and the other in her hair, his arms were around

her, and she could feel the tension behind the muscles suddenly release, and she looked up...

Inuyasha's eyes were also wide, the gold contrasting with the silver of the moon. Her scent was surrounding him, heady...

intoxicating... He had no idea how his hands got to be where they were, but he didn't remove them. He noticed

her pulse at her throat, then looked up and saw her rosy lips slightly parted in her shock, then looked up and saw

her deep brown eyes staring into his...

He could do it.

He wanted to..

He was SO close...

-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Where You Go I'll Follow Chapter 2

IS: C'mon Inu... kiss her you crazy fool!!

Inu: ... who told you that you could speak? ::knuckles crack::

IS: Meep! ::runs away::

---------------------------------------------------

'Where You Go I'll Follow'

Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------

_C'mon Inuyasha! Just do it! You want to! You NEED to! Don't wuss out now!! Get it all off_

_your chest! Tell her how you feel!_

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome, eyes slightly glazed over. She must have been a witch...

she had too much power over him. He had thought Kikyou would be the only one EVER to arouse such

... such what? Such emotion? Such aggravation? Such.. love? He felt like throwing up and dancing

around at the same time.

_She's RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! Kiss her, dammit!_

"Kagome.."

She blinked just once, then caught her breath.

"Yes.. Inuyasha?"

"I.."

"Kagomeeeeeee!!!"

Shippou burst forth from the underbrush and tackled Kagome's legs, causing Inuyasha to jump back

as if bitten. A slight flush stained his cheeks and he glared in the other direction, barely

hiding his disappointment.

"S-shippou?"

"I was so worried, Kagome! I thought a demon may have snatched you! Why did you run off like that?!"

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry, Shippou. I just went for a short walk. I'm sorry to have worried you."

Kagome stole a glance at Inuyasha, but couldn't see his face.

_What would he have said?! Surely not.. NO WAY! Inuyasha would never... would he? If Shippou_

_hadn't shown up so suddenly, would Inuyasha have...?_

She hoped Shippou would mistake her blush for the heat. It seemed much hotter than normal anyway.

Kagome lifted the kitsune into her arms and turned towards camp.

"Inuyasha.. are you coming?"

He shook his head.

Kagome walked back with Shippou, knowing that leaving for her vacation was going to be much more

difficult than she thought.

-----------------------------------------------

"BAKA! Dammit.. Shippou just HAD to show up RIGHT THEN! When I get my hands on that bastard..

GAAAAHHHH!!"

Inuyasha fumed by the lake, his hands throwing anything within range and hoping that breaking

whatever he could would ease his frustration a bit. It usually worked. It didn't now. He felt

sure that Shippou saw what was about to happen.. maybe he and Kagome were laughing about him

behind his back. He thought he even heard them.

'Look at poooor lovesick Inuyasha! Doesn't he ever give up?!'

'Yeah, I almost feel sorry for the guy! He's a poor little demon mutt in love with a human he can't

have! Does it get anymore pathetic?!'

'You should let him have it Kagome!'

'He's soooo not worth it! Like I would even consider a stupid, lazy, ugly slob like Inuyasha! Who

in their right mind would?'

Inuyasha uprooted a massive tree trunk on the edge of the woods and sent it flying into the lake.

He needed to shut out the voices in his head for a while.. distract them. They may not have said

those things, but he knew that was what they must be thinking. He looked at his clawed hands with

disgust. He really couldn't compare to those guys Kagome knew in her time, he knew that. They had

manners. They didn't turn into a full demon on occassion. They were the type that he saw her with.

So, was he going to live with this... 'thing' he had for Kagome for the rest of his life? Was he

going to watch her go down that well to kiss someone else while he sat on the other side, waiting

and watching for her to come back? He wanted her to be happy, yes he did, but he didn't know if

she could be happy with him. What if he attacked her when he became a full demon? What if he -the

thought made him wince- even killed her one day? He couldn't bear that. Her safety was always of

utmost importance to him. But how could he live with seeing her every day and just thinking of

holding her sent shivers up his spine and made him look away before he took action. And when she

glanced at him at those rare moments when he let his guard slip and she thought she just might see

him reach out for her.. that was hard. He had fought to keep his reckless side in check. It

screamed at him, because it knew what he wanted. It was just so..

Inuyasha shook his head, hard. These questions ran through his brain, eating away at him. He musn't

let it get him down.

_How on earth will I survive these next few weeks?_

----------------------------------------------------

"Have fun, Kagome. This 'vacation' thing sounds like a lot of fun."

"Thank you, Sango-chan. I'm sure I will."

"And don't forget to take those..um.. 'pick-chures' of the girls on the beach for me!"

Kagome giggled and nodded slightly as Sango shot Miroku a quelling look.

"Don't forget to bring me back beach toys and cotton candy!"

"I won't Shippou. I'll make sure to bring everything I can when I return."

Sango, Shippou and Miroku each gave her a hug and wished her well. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

Kagome turned and walked down the trail towards the well that linked the worlds, waving goodbye to

her friends for as long as she could still see them. Her backpack felt heavier than usual, as did

her heart. She soaked in the tall, proud trees and the delicate flowers that dotted the path,

memorizing them for her 3 week absence. Vacations were supposed to be HAPPY!

Kagome froze when the small, sturdy well came into view. Well, this was it. Goodbye feudal era..

for a while at least. She made her way forward to the well, and was about to climb in, when-

"Kagome! Stop!"

Inuyasha dropped down from an enormous oak by the well and landed neatly on the opposite side from

Kagome. His look was unreadable.

"I'm leaving, Inuyasha."

He was silent for a moment, as if thinking of a civil way to word his reply. His dark brows

furrowed in concentration.

"Kagome.. couldn't your family go without you? You could stay here and we could all go on a

vacation together."

She had thought about it. The thought was dreadfully tempting. But then Kagome pictured Souta's

heartbroken face and her mother's look of sad disappointment..

"I really can't, Inuyasha. I don't want to let down my family."

"But, it's only one time!"

"Yes, but it's TRADITION!"

"Tradition is stupid! You'd have more fun here.. with m- us!" He had almost let it slip.

Kagome bowed her head, mind set firm.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." She climbed over the edge of the well, the rough wood scratching her

legs, and hauled her pack over her shoulder. She looked up with misty eyes.

"I'll miss you. Goodbye, Inu-chan."

And she disappeared from sight, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

---------------------------------------------------

_How could she.. how COULD she?!_ He had almost poured out his heart to her (what progress he

had made!), and she just left! And she looked as if she had wanted to cry...

Kagome was too sweet and innocent.. she was vulnerable! Kagome was the type of person to bandage

up a deadly and dangerous demon if they were badly injured. Kagome was the kind of girl to weep

at the sight of an innocent creature's life taken away. And Kagome was the type of person to

give up all that she had to help someone who needed it more. In short, she was very vulnerable!

How could he let her go to some strange place where, surely, there were strange and dangerous

people ready to take advantage of a sweet and innocent girl such as Kagome?! Hadn't he warned her?

Hadn't he told her that her cute little naive self would get into big trouble one day (well, he

hadn't said 'cute'), if she didn't just mind her own business? He knew he did. She just never

listened. Or believed him.. whichever. And now she was going to get herself hurt, and he had just

let her go off!

Inuyasha slapped himself upside the head. He really was as stupid as everyone always said.

Well, he was going to make up for his mistakes, starting now.

Inuyasha stomped back to the camp. His ears pricked up at the sound of the fire crackling and

sniffed the air for the smell of meat sizzling. He was as hungry as a wolf demon, but he had

more important things to do.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Pack up, we leave!"

Three bewildered faces looked up from their tasks at hand, wondering why the hanyou was so eager

to leave, and where to.

"Where are we going," Sango asked, setting down a stack of ivory plates Kagome had brought from

her time.

"Just pack, cause we are leaving immediately," Inuyasha replied, sliding Tetsusaiga into its sheath.

Miroku frowned. "It would be nice to know our destination before we depart.."

"We're going with Kagome."

Silence, then-

"Yay! She asked us to come didn't she?! Yay!!"

"No.. she didn't, Shippou."

Shippou stopped his little dance, eyes narrowing under his long bangs.

"Then.. why?"

Inuyasha stood tall. "Because Kagome could get hurt. She is innocent and stupid at times, and needs

our protection. We need her to find the shards, after all."

Sango frowned, pursing her lips. "But, isn't she safe in her time? There aren't demons or anything..."

"People are idiots, and by damn, they won't mess with Kagome. Not with me there."

There was a shocked silence at Inuyasha' determined ferocity.

"Follow me or be left behind, it's your choice."

Inuyasha turned and walked to the well with purpose.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at her overstuffed yellow backpack on her bed and sighed. She could hear Souta and

Mama talking excitedly and laughing as they packed Souta's things in his room. Kagome wished she

had someone helping her pack.. someone with silver hair and beautiful gold eyes... but, here she

was, alone.. in her room..

Kagome shook her head angrily. Stop it, Kagome! He's not here! JUst stop it and get ready to have

a great vacation with your family! You never spend enough time at home now, anyway. Inuyasha has

been hogging you for a long time now, and it's now Souta and Mama's time. So, just stop!

Kagome stuffed a few last minute things into her bags and ran down the stairs to where her mother

and Souta were waiting.

---------------------------------------------------

((WHOOMP!!))

Silence...

"Did... we make it?"

"I think so. Let me check."

((Rub rub...))

((SLAP!))

"Ok ok.. gomen..."

"Yay! We made it to Kagome's time!"

"Get off me you stupid runt!"

((Rustle rustle..))

A pair of silver ears peeked out from the bottom of the well, quivering with excitement and

apprehension at the new, unfamiliar sounds in the distance. Clawed hands gripped the edge of the

well and stopped before pulling Inuyasha out.

_Her.. scent. It's faint, but it's everywhere.._He paused a moment, letting it sink in to his

being.

"Uh.. if you wouldn't MIND, Inuyasha, we'd like to get out of here."

Inuyasha grumbled and quickly leapt from the well, the scent of Kagome distracting him from

making a snappy retort.

_This is Kagome's time.. Kagome's place. It was like this last time I came here. Just Kagome_.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou clambered out of the well and looked around curiously.

Miroku nodded. "Doesn't look too different, actually."

Inuyasha shot him the 'you are an idiot' look. "We're still in the wellhouse."

"Oh! Of course."

Sango stifled her giggles behind one hand and led Shippou out of the wellhouse with the other.

"Whoa.."

--------------------------------------------------

"Are.. are you SURE we didn't forget anything?"

"Honey, we triple checked the house. We've packed EVERYTHING we needed. I'm positive."

"Still.. I still feel like there's something I forgot, but I can't put my finger on it..."

"Kagome, stop worrying. We have everything."

Kagome nodded, her brow furrowed with worry, but stood by her mother while she loaded their bags

into the trunk of the taxi that was destined for the airport.

_I feel like crying. I feel like running to the well and throwing myself down. Back down to_

_Inuyasha. But.. I can't_.

Kagome turned from her mother and climbed into the taxi.

--------------------------------------------------------


	3. Where You Go I'll Follow Chapter 3

IS: Yay! What kind of crazy things can I make these people do in

Kagome's time... ::snickers evilly::

Inu: .... again, who said you could speak? ::knuckles crack::

IS: Meep! ::runs away::

--------------------------------------------------

'Where You Go I'll Follow'

Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------

Her scent was disappearing and it was leaving quickly. He had to move.

"Oh, look Miroku! Look at how that hut has been built!"

"Yes, truly amazing! The thought and precision that were put towards it-"

"Enough of this damn talk, she's leaving!"

Inuyasha took off for the front yard, red sleeves billowing at his sides and froze

on the front steps of the property. One of those strange 'ma-sheens' was taking

away his Kagome, fast.

Damnit, why did he keep thinking 'his'?!

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in on the back of Kagome's head, clearly visible through

the sparkling glass of the taxi's rear window.

_She doesn't SEEM to be hurt.. maybe this is one of those good 'ma-sheens' she _

_was telling me about. There ARE good ones, right?!_

"Inuyasha, wait up!"

The other three rushed to Inuyasha's side. looking around, confused.

Sango looked to Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome?"

All Inuyasha could do was point. "We're following her."

Before anyone could protest, he had practically thrown Miroku, Sango and Shippou

onto his back and taken flight, leaping from building to building with such speed,

he was never spotted. Although, if one could hear over the din of the city, a sharp

slap could be heard as Miroku took advantage of the tight space in the situation.

When Inuyasha would be asked later where he had received such strength and stamina

over such a long distance, he would shrug, make some sarcastic remark and

immediately change the subject. However, it wasn't too hard to guess, because while

the three on his back gazed around at this new world with amazement, Inuyasha kept

his eyes fixated on the small yellow taxi below, never wavering.

--------------------------------------------------

_Ok, this is just WEIRD._

Kagome sat in a hard, plastic orange chair at the airport, waiting with her

mother and Souta for their flight number to be called, and thought. She couldn't

place it, but this feeling had been nagging at her ever since they had left the

house... like something wasn't quite right, something had been misplaced.

_But, I'm positive I didn't forget to pack something. I made a list, and I _

_crossed everything out... so, why...??_

Frustrated, Kagome rose from her chair.

"I'm going to get a soda, Mama. Can I get you or Souta anything?"

"Souta might like a soda."

"Ok, I'll just be a sec."

She walked to the row of brightly lit soda machines, glad to feel the numbness

begin to leave her body. This airport really wasn't so bad, except for it's choice

in seating. It had a nice restaurant, a gift shop, and even a clothing store. Not

anything new, but Kagome guessed these were convenient to frequent travelers.. not

that she would know about that, unless you counted the trips to the well..

No use thinking of that now, it was beside the point.

Kagome gave her head a shake as her eyes drifted over the choices of drinks before

her, but stopped for no particular reason at all, and she looked up.

A man had darted out of her line of vision a few feet to her right, but not before

she got a glimpse of his face. She knew that face and she knew it well. She leaned

out into the crowd to get a second look, but too many people prevented her a better

view.

_There's just no way. No way. A lot of guys have black hair.. SHORT black hair at _

_that! I'm just being stupid, Miroku's not here. Miroku's back down the well, with _

_Inuya-_

Kagome shook her head again, angrily. She had to stop reminding herself that she

missed them all desperately, for sanity's sake.

She deposited her money, picked up the cans and went back to her plastic orange

chair.

---------------------------------------------------

"Baka baka baka baka BAKA!!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I only wanted to be sure..."

Inuyasha set fiery gold eyes on Miroku, a sharp look of warning in the blaze. "I'm

already positive it's her, so stay away from her, or she'll know we're here!"

"But, Inuyasha," Sango looked at him curiously. "Would it be so bad for Kagome to know

that we are here? We are total strangers in this new world. We have no ideas on

currency, dress, how to act, anything. We're blind and conspicuous, Inuyasha, it is

impossible for us to blend in. She could show us around, and we wouldn't get lost-"

"No! She can't know that we're here!" _She can't know that I came after her..._

Sango fumed, she was used to his pig-headedness.

Inuyasha imagined that he had two, very different people beside him. They just happened

to look exactly like him, act exactly like him, and, oh yes, they just happened to be

the two sides of his concious. They continually yanked him in different directions and

yelled at him about what he should have said or done. And they got into a very heated

discussion when Kagome happened to cross his mind.

----

(Baka! Don't call her names! What, are you TRYING to make Kagome hate you?!)

----

(Shut up, Inuyasha, of course he is. Kagome has the wrong idea about us. We're a demon,

a soon to be full demon, and a powerful one at that. Kagome is only useful in finding

the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel, and that's all. She needs to stop trying to

change us into something we're not. Hell, she's just a human!)

----

(A human who's changed us in a good way, Inuyasha. You know this, look at how gentle

you've become with her. Look at your time at the lake with her, look-)

----

(Look at how foolish and careless she's made you! Kikyou was the only one for you,

because she was powerful and she possessed the Shikon no Tama. How can you be so

disloyal to her?!)

----

(Kikyou is dead, she is NOT the Kikyou we once knew. Inuyasha and Kikyou were not

meant to be, but, look at how Kagome came to be here. Do you think her arrival was by

pure coincidence? It wasn't. It was meant to happen.)

----

-Silence-

----

(Maybe it WAS meant to happen, but what if we hurt-kill her one day? Is that meant to be?)

----

After Kagome first arrived was when Inuyasha began to notice that one of them had

black hair.

Sometimes he liked that one more.

But, the one with the flashing red eyes wasn't stupid.

Inuyasha was jerked out of his daydreams by a group of teenagers in front of him.

Damn, but did they look like demons!

There were four of them, two guys and two girls, he assumed. The all had strange body

paint on their arms in weird, black designs, the effect heightened by their shiny

black coverings that instantly reminded Inuyasha of some of the more scaly demons

from back home. He winced visibly when he looked at their faces. Silver! Why, they

had silver protruding from their nostrils, their ears, their eyebrows, their lips..

he thought he even saw silver on one of their tongues! He tried to imagine it on

Kagome and shuddered.

Must be painful.

They all had bizarre hair.. no normal colors. One man had bright green, the other

yellow. One girl had purple and the other a startingly bright shade of pink. They

hurt to look at, but...

They were smiling at him?!

"Hey man, great costume! How'd ya get your hair so long?"

"Yeah dude, and the gold contacts are sweet."

Miroku jumped back several steps as the pink-haired girl touched the beads on his

hand. Sango hid behind Miroku, and Shippou hid behind her. These were the scariest

demons she'd ever seen!

Inuyasha glanced at each of them in turn, but could not detect any form of power at

all. His eyes grew large.

Could these be... normal humans?!

"Uh.. dude, you ok?"

"I think we disturbed them, Shinji." The purple-haired girl bowed to Inuyasha.

"We'll leave you alone now, so sorry to disturb you!"

And they left.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou let out sighs of relief.

"Those had to have been the scariest demons I've ever laid eyes on," Sango sighed.

"I second that."

"I third that!"

Inuyasha just shrugged. "You know what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?!"

"We're too conspicuous, we stand out too much. We're supposed to be blending in."

Sango resisted the urge to deck him. "But how can we blend in? No clothes, no

currency.."

Shippou coughed and three pairs of eyes flew to him and the small wad of greenish

paper in his little hands.

"Shippou, you didn't!"

"It was with a bunch of others! I only took a few to look at!"

Sango shook her head. "You stole that Shippou, that's wrong!"

"Well..."

All eyes shifted again to our situation, and that there were more of these forms of currency

from whomever Shippou took them from, I think we should use them to 'blend in'."

A moment of silence...

"Still, he STOLE them! We're supposed to return them!"

Miroku looked from Sango to Inuyasha. "Well?"

"If we use them to help us protect Kagome, I agree to keeping it."

"It's three to one, sorry Sango."

Sango looked away in disgust. "Fine, do what you want with it. See if I care."

The three boys looked towards the clothing store that the large airport housed.

Miroku blinked. "The.... Gap?"

Inuyasha shrugged and led the way inside, Miroku, Shippou, and a reluctant Sango

following behind.

-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
